Pasta y Paella
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Y cuando Antonio insultó la comida de Romano, oh, ellos supieron que era el inicio de una batalla... ¡Una batalla gastronómica! Primer Spamano de mi vida qwq /Boyslove, yaoi/


AVISOS: Ligero ooc /creo v':/ pues no sé si las actitudes están bien c':

Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) si no te gusta, VETE.

Humor y romance.

No.

Él no había dicho eso.

Oh sí... Sí lo había dicho...

-Lovi, no es para ponerse así...-

-Tú... Has dicho... Que la comida italiana, no, MI comida...-

-¿Lo...Vi?- El moreno se empezó a preocupar por su alma.

-Tú... Bastardo...- El italiano crujió su mandíbula con ira.

-Mierda...- El español se levantó suavemente de la silla, y empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la salida.- Tranquilo Lovino... E-Era una broma...-

Romano parecía un demonio.

UN ESPELUZNANTE DEMONIO.

(Más que normalmente, claro...)

-HAS INSULTADO MI COMIDA.- Pero fue tarde.

El joven saltó a su dirección, con el fin de despellejarle vivo.

-NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.- Gritó el más mayor, pidiendo piedad mientras el menor intentaba asesinarle con sus propias manos.

-Ciao~ Ya estoy en casa~- Una voz cantarina surcó el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos la oyó, pues estaban muy metidos en su pelea infantil.

-E-Eh... - Se dieron cuenta por fin de dos presencias más en la habitación cuando una tos ronca sonó, y pararon por un momento; quedando Lovino encima de Antonio, sentado en su cintura y agarrándole por la camisa.

Los dos miraron a las dos personas a su lado.

Uno, mirándolos confundido y preocupado; de brillantes ojos ámbar y cabello castaño: El hermano menor de Romano, Feliciano, más conocido como Italia Venecciano.

Y el otro, con la seriedad tatuada en el rostro, de fríos ojos azules y cabello rubio /casi blanco/ peinado hacia atrás: Alemania, o Ludwig.

-La comida está en el refrigerador; ya hice la colada y limpié la casa.- Dijo Romano.- Pero no vuelvas a traer a esa patata bastarda.- Dijo señalando al alemán con la barbilla.

-Tú traes a España-nii y no te digo nada.- Protestó el menor.

-Eso es verdad~- Interrumpió Antonio.

-Tú cállate, España idiota.- El italiano le sacudió varias veces.

-Bueno... Nosotros... Nos vamos al patio.- Italia sonrió nervioso y tomó a Alemania del brazo; el cuál había estado en silencio hasta el momento.- Les dejamos solos -

Por un momento todo quedó en un silencio incómodo.

-A ver, si tanto dices que tu comida es deliciosa; hagamos una apuesta.- Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en el rostro del español.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta...?- Respondió desconfiado el menor, soltándole y levantándose rápidamente.

-Una de comida~

-Explícate, bastardo.-

-Haremos una batalla.- Levantó los brazos con pereza.- Mi comida contra la tuya.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar?- Lovino rió.- No bromees tonto español.

-Vamos~ vamos~- Canturreó divertido por los intentos del italiano al insultarle.

-Está bien...- Rodó los ojos y chasqueo la lengua.- Pero sólo porque no quiero tenerte lloriqueando por aquí.

-A-Ham~ - El español ya estaba tomando ingredientes, y el italiano, al ver esto, se apresuró a alcanzarle.

Después de una hora (O un poco más) cocinando, los dos jóvenes tomaron sus platos ya preparados y los pusieron sobre la mesa.

Paella española versus un plato de pasta al dente.

-Le pediremos a Ita-chan y a Alemania que prueben estos platos~ -

-Sí, sí...- El italiano miraba desafiante como su "rival" caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Miró las dos comidas y suspiró.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido cuando estaba junto a él?¿Aún peleando?

Miró su mano.

¿Qué eran esas cosquillas en sus palmas cuando tocó la piel del moreno?

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

-Ya estoy aquí~

La voz cantarina llegó a sus oídos haciendo a sus mejillas sonrojar levemente.

Simplemente gruñó en contestación mientras apartaba la mirada.

¡¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de eso?!

-Ve~ Se ve delicioso...- El segundo italiano y el alemán se sentaron en la mesa, el primero con una sonrisa ilusionada y el otro juzgando la comida con la mirada.

-¡Coman!- Ordenó Lovino apoyando sus manos en la cadera.

Obedecieron y probaron un poco de los dos platos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó tranquilo el español.

-Ve~ Me gusta mucho la pasta Pero...- Puso una mueca que podría considerarse adorable.- En esta ocasión debo de alabar la paella~

-Hum...- El italiano mayor torció su boca.

El español sonrió agradecido.

-No está tan bueno como el wurst... Pero le doy la razón a Feliciano.

Los dos se retiraron, con el veneciano mirando a su hermano mayor preocupado.

-Bien bien~

-C-Cállate...- Miró hacia abajo sonrojado.

-Gané - El mayor sonrió con orgullo.

-C-Calla...- Se molestó el menor.

-Pero, ¿Sabes qué?- El español colocó sus manos alrededor de Lovino.- Prefiero la comida italiana.

Y entonces el italiana notó un tacto suave y dulce sobre sus labios.

¿Le estaba...

Y se separó, riendo.

...Besando?

-Sip, mil veces más.- Susurró contra su rostro.- Amo la comida italiana~

C': Primera vez que escribo sobre Hetalia y akdbajjd

Creo que me quedó bien (?)

'Yo-chan ama el Spamano, el Gerita, el UsUk...'

Bai.


End file.
